User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. Orders Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾'s Order Ok... I am willing to sell you 2 space probes. That equals 10 clicks... That go to my millstone hurling modules... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I dont have a giant. 23:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) How many red and blue brick do you have? You've got that kind of modules. And I've got a secret weapon: Account #2 !!! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I have 4938 red and 2656 blue. 23:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I suggest you could MAKE a giant. I guess you forgot, or need the bricks for something else. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ok. But I need a millstone for every click. Thats gonna cost extra :P. I owe you a total of 6 clicks if I need to waste 25 red bricks per click. 00:03, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll throw in another space probe then. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:09, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Would you be able to throw in a pipe instead? :P 00:10, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok. :) I'll click 9 more times. 00:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) It's not set up. 00:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Since i've got the giant's hat blueprint, you can click all my other modules. Thanks to your help, i'm rank 3 now! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Done! 00:34, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Done! Another Order from your local Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ :P Can I get 4 tires please? where should I put the clicks? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 17:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thats 12 clicks. Put 6 on my elemental module and 6 on My Totemic Rabbit Module. 20:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'll take 20 thornax with that order. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 21:07, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Um... You still here? I ordered a couple of hours ago... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I had to go do something important. so 4 tires and 20 thornax? 22:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Yup. I sure hope thats 32 clicks. Nice store btw. Boy, I'd give anything for a stolen data crystal.Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:29, June 1, 2012 (UTC) It's 32 clicks. Put 16 on my Elemental Module and 16 on my Totemic Rabbit Module. 22:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) DONE! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Done! 22:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Done! Yet another order from LCF119 I'm starting to think I'm one of your customers that orders the most. Anyways, i'll order 6 engines. Where should I put the clicks? The usual places? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok that is 24 clicks. Put 12 of them on my Elemental Module and 12 of them on my Totemic Mountain Lion. 22:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I was waiting to click that mountain lion, ya know. Done!!! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) You still here? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I forgot to post back on the talk page here! Engines sent! 22:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:56, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Wait a minute... I ordered SIX, not five. :( Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I was in a rush. Forgot the 6th one. I sent a Dino Horn as well. Sorry about that. 00:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:19, June 3, 2012 (UTC) No problem! 20:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Done! Naiansa's Order Hi, I would like a desert spring location which would be 5 clicks. Where do you want the clicks?Naiansa (talk) 22:57, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Put them on my Soundtrack Module. 23:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) O_O THAT WAS FAST oh well clicks sent. Nice soundtrack too! Thanks! Sent Items! P.S. Don't forget to sign The customer service section on my page. 23:19, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Done! Downshift5429 I am willing to sell you 100 apples,175 strawberries, 134 flowers, 40 dino scales, 5 heroic stories, for 250 clicks. i am willing to take the clicks over 3 days. let me know thanks. Most of these items are already in high stock Apples, 162 Strawberries, 40 Dino Scales, and 7 Heroic Stories are in my inventory. If you have totemic parts Feathers, Claws, etc. or totemic animals animal/animals are fine, I can use those. I will be willing to give more than 250 clicks depending on the amount of totemic parts/animals you can supply. Please let me know if this is ok. 22:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Desert Spring Location Hi, it's LCF119. I need 1 desert spring location. where should I click? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:09, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Click my soundtrack Module 5 times. 00:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ok i have clicked. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Item Sent! 00:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Done! Thornaxes Hi, its LCF again!!! I really think I order a lot here next to 18tanzc. Anyways, I need 50 Thornaxes. Yes I have enough clicks because of my other accounts. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 01:17, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ok. I'm in the process of getting new modules. Is it possible to hold this order until Thursday? 01:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 01:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 01:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, since there's a 15 Thornax limit and you ordered 50, I need to have you give me a couple about 10 extra clicks to pay for clicks that I'll need to use to get the thornax that i don't have. I don't have. I hope this is ok. 20:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) It would then be 60 clicks, right? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:42, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep. So tomorrow, you give me 60 clicks to my module/modules getting the new ones 20:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you have your new modules yet? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. It's proving to be more difficult than I thought. :P If you can wait until I get it, that would be great. it takes more time than there is left today, I will give you a 10 click discount. 20:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) OK! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok! This is a little confusing. I'm gonna send you 5 pikemen. Click my barrack module 1 TIME. Tell me if you win or lose. I'll tell you what to do next. I sent the pikemen for you to use. 18:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and let me know when you're on. We need to both be on at the same time to do this. I'm gonna be busy tommorow. Can we do Monday at 7:00PM EDT??? 23:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) That's my 6:00. 19:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thats tommorow, right? Post date: JUNE 17. There's not even a click button! Do you have to set them up? Yes. Set up now. Click 1 time. Tell me if you win or lose. 20:53, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Should I click now? Or at 7:00 EST? 20:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) If you're still here, click now. 20:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) OK... Actually I already did... 21:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Did you win or lose? 21:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I won... just 49 more clicks to go because of the discount. 21:47, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Keep clicking until the + button disapears. Count how many clicks you use. Send me the banners when you're done. 21:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Set it up! 18tanzc clicked it some 13 times (i think) 23:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Set up. Click until button disapears. 23:09, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Try 1: lost Try 2: won Clicks left to pay: 47 23:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Dino scales Hi, I would like 10 dino scales for 20 clicks, so where do you want the clicks?Naiansa (talk) 19:48, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Since I'm really busy right now, can we hold this order until Saturday? Thanks. 20:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) 10 clicks on my elemental module 10 on my Pet Panther. 18:21, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Clicks sent! And, to be nice, I spent 46 clicks on your page. Scales sent! And I noticed all the extra clicks on my page! Thanks! 02:36, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Done!